proto kenichi
by Chooch77
Summary: Summary inside, please enjoy! Harem


**A/N: Yo! Here is the newest addition to Harem lord's archive: Prototype kenichi.**

**This is my full summary of the story.**

**Summary: What if Kenichi and his family were at the NYZ during the infection? What if the infection was inside of Kenichi like it was for Mercer? What if Kenichi became just like Mercer, only good? Kenichi/harem Darker Kenichi, darker Miu**

**Warnings: Mentions of gore, blood, and violence**

**Pairings: Kenichi/harem, James/Dana, and Alex/Karen are prevalent out of the rest.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kenichi or Prototype, nor do I own any of the attacks or characters except for the ones that I create.**

**Chapter 1**

Kenichi sighed as he finally got back to his house after a long day of school.

Kenichi had to put up the idiot façade against all of his class in order to make sure that no one knew that he was part of Blacklight just like the idiot Mercer.

'I can hear you' a voice in his head whispered.

Kenichi sighed and said, 'I know, you've only told me that about twenty thousand times, one for each time that I insulted you.'

'You know, one day I am going to get out of here and find you' Alex mused.

'You've told me that before, but I don't think that you're serious.' Kenichi smirked.

Alex gave a light chuckle and said, 'I've sent some of my friends to you, so don't be alarmed when they show up.'

Alex then closed off the link with a laugh at the thought of that happening.

That's right, Alex and Kenichi both had a shared mental link with each other and they often exploited it, both of them helping the other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenichi sighed the next morning as he left for school.

Even though he knew all of the stuff, his parents and sister were still going to force him to go to school no matter what. They said that it was a part of his cover.

Kenichi said it was a form of torture.

Even though Kenichi liked reading and had a veritable library in the figurative and literal sense, he hated how boring school was; he even had to keep his grades to the bare minimum required for no one to tell that he had gotten the virus.

Kenichi had on his usual suit and walked out the door.

He had gotten halfway to the school before he had something interesting happen to him.

"Sorry," Kenichi said as he actually bumped into a blonde girl with glasses on and his school uniform.

"That's okay; I should have watched where I was going." The girl apologized.

Kenichi smiled and said, "It was my fault, I was distracted."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day went rather normally after that, and so did the next few, it was the day after that that things started to get interesting.

Kenichi saw that Miu was being picked on by the local gang and smirked; he had been looking for his favorite 'food.'

"Hey! Pick on someone your own size!" Kenichi yelled out as he led the gang to a deserted street near the train tracks.

"What are you going to do now, kid?" One of the gang members asked with a cocky grin on his face and an eerie smirk in his eye.

"Yeah, you're trapped now!" Another less intelligent gang member said.

All alarm bells suddenly rang as Kenichi started chuckling, "No, you're just in the way. An obstacle that you get past isn't a trap."

Kenichi then transformed his arms into his claws and had the whipfist attached.

"The best thing about this place that you chose is that no one will hear your screams." Kenichi said before he used his whipfist to slice the first one in half and absorb the residue from him.

The gang then started shooting, only for them to be blocked by Kenichi's shield arm.

Kenichi then bashed the next guy and absorbed him.

Kenichi then turned his arm to the tentacle and sent it through the next guy's arm without any indication of stopping.

The last guy smirked as he saw that Kenichi was distracted before he pulled out his gun and started shooting.

The guy was about to whoop in joy before Kenichi got up.

"Good, but not good enough," Kenichi said before he picked up the last guy and absorbed him.

Kenichi was immediately bombarded by a hoard of memories, but the only one that stood out was the information about his gang: Ragnarok.

"Ragnarok's the new big man, huh?" Kenichi said with a smirk before he heard a gasp and looked up and saw a shocked Miu.

"What In the world are you?" Miu asked as she got into a defensive stance.

Kenichi groaned and said, "I'll tell you later, I'm full right now."

With that, Kenichi sprinted away at speeds that Miu could not follow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes later and Kenichi was at his house.

A white car immediately caught his eyes. That wasn't one of his parents.

Kenichi got a blade ready as he didn't want to scare anyone and walked into the door.

"Nice to see that you've got that crappy paranoia that I've heard so much about from Mercer." A voice said before it grabbed him.

Kenichi snorted before stabbing the person behind him.

"Nice to meet you Heller." Kenichi said.

Sabrina, Casey, Dana, and Allison Young just looked on with a roll of their eyes, amused at the behavior despite everything.

"You know, there are better ways at introducing each other," Elizabeth Green said, amused at the whole situation.

For the life of her, she couldn't figure out why every guy did that. Even when she was in plenty of guys, herself.

"They aren't as fun." The both of them supplied in sync.

That caused all of the girls to sweat drop, and then they face planted whenever the rest of the guys nodded in agreement to the statement.

"Anyways, we need to talk." Heller said seriously.

**A/N: Done! I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Please read and review!**


End file.
